Big News
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie has some big news to tell the whole family. She's pregnant. Only question is, how will they all handle the news? Just a one shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this storyline**

**Nessie's POV**

I had to admit that I was extremely nervous about what I was about to tell everyone. My heart was beating a million miles per hour, my hands were shaking, I was breathing heavily, and I was just overall nervous. I was not sure how my family was going to react to this. After all I only appeared to be about 12/13 years old. Really I was only four years old though.

I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down. I grabbed the pregnancy test and threw it in my purse. The pregnancy test was positive. Maybe it was not smart to bring a positive pregnancy test but I was about 95 percent sure that I was going to need it as proof. After all my grandfather was not completely sure that I would even be able to get pregnant.

I got on my bike and rode to the main house where the rest of my family was already gathered.

"Um, everyone, there is something that I need to tell you all right now" I said.

"Nessie what is it? What's wrong?" my mom was the first to ask. I could hear in her voice just how nervous she was. If anything was wrong and it concerned me she was guaranteed to nervous.

"Nessie are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" my grandfather asked me.

"I'm fine, it's just that, well, I'm pregnant" I said.

Silence.

Then the explosion soon followed.

"You're what?!"

"That's not possible!"

"Renesmee how could you are so young?!"

"I swear I'm going to kill Jacob!"

"Are you sure Nessie?" my grandfather asked me.

"I'm completely positive" I said as I then took out the pregnancy test and handed it to him.

Then my grandfather also got angry. "I swear I'm going to kill Jacob. How dare he!"

It was weird to hear my grandfather make such threats. Very weird. But I guess it just meant that he really cared about me.

"Nessie how could you?! You are only four years old!" mom screamed at me. She could have put the devil to shame right now.

"Bella calm down" dad said.

"Calm down?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down when Nessie just told us that she is pregnant?!" mom was breathing extremely heavy now. "and how is that you're so calm?! You just found out that Jacob impregnated your daughter!"

My dad didn't answer. He remained as calm as he usually is.

All of the males in my family were extremely upset though. All of them, minus my father, were talking about killing Jacob. All of the females, especially my mother, also looked murderously angry.

I had to choke back a laugh.

Just then I heard someone knock on the door before getting his key and letting himself in. I knew exactly who it was. It was my boyfriend Jacob himself.

"It's Jacob" my father said.

As soon as he appeared he was attacked...literally. Jacob looked extremely shocked and confused as he dodged various members of my family.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jacob shouted.

"Oh I think you know exactly what is going on!" my grandfather shouted at Jake.

"Jacob how could you?! I trusted you!" mom screamed.

"How could I what?!" Jacob shouted back in defense.

Just then both my grandfather and Emmett got ahold of Jacob.

Then I shouted "Wait there is one more thing that I have to tell you!"I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as everyone stared at me. "**April Fools!**"

I started laughing so hard that tears were even coming out of my eyes. I was literally on the floor laughing so hard that I could not breathe.

"What?!" everyone, except my dad who had been in on the joke the whole time, shouted.

"You guys do realize that it is April 1st, right? It was a just a joke! You guys should really be more vigilante on this day" I said through my laughter.

"But the pregnancy test-" my grandfather started to say before I interrupted him.

"Was a fake" I said. "Actually it was my father's idea. I bought it at a joke store"

"It's true" my dad said as he laughed. "It was also my idea to get Jake to come here today right after she told you all _the news_"

My dad did contribute nicely to the joke. I hadn't originally planned on telling him what I was going to do, but of course he read my mind. Then he surprised me by helping me execute my plan.

"Gee thanks" Jacob said sarcastically.

"Nessie why would you do that to us?" mom asked, looking like she was recovering from a heart attack.

"Well uncle Emmett always says when it comes to jokes _go big or go home" _

"Emmett!" everyone screamed at the same time as they glared at a now scared looking uncle Emmett.

**This is just a one shot I thought of for today since it's April Fools Day. I really love this day. It's to bad that my mom threatened me this morning so I can't play any jokes on her if I value my life! Lol! Anyway please review. **


End file.
